Jack Skellington
' ' 'Jack Skellington '''is the main protagonist of Tim Burton's stop-motion film ''The Nightmare Before Christmas and a popular pop culture icon commonly associated with Halloween due to his role in the film. Description Jack Skellington is a tall skeleton who resides in Halloweentown, where he is known as "The Pumpkin King" and is the head authority figure in the town. He grows tired of Halloween, saying it's the same thing every year, and while wandering through the woods, discovers doors to other holiday worlds, and goes through the Christmas door. Fascinated, he decides to take over Christmas for the year, but fails to explain the joys of Christmas to the citizens of Halloweentown, who only know how to frighten. Naturally, everything goes wrong. Relation to Slender Man Many fans have noted visual similarities between the two, and as a result they have appeared in many works of fan art and fan videos together. Some have also noticed mild behavioral similarities, as well. Visual Similarities *Tall stature including long limbs *Thin proportions *Pale complexion *Baldness *Black and white formal suits Visual Differences *Jacks' suit is striped with a bow tie rather than pure black with a tie. *Jack is a skeleton with no flesh, while Slender Man has flesh *Jack has a face, which Slender Man does not Behavioral Similarities * Wandering in the forest (albeit Jack is only shown to do so once in the film, he is shown to do it more often in spin offs) *Frightening others *Both at some point show spider-like movements. Slender Man walks on his tentacles in a manner similar to spiders, and Jack's fighting style in the film is reminiscent in some ways of a spider. Behavioral Differences *The main difference between the two is that while Jack is friendly and scares others out of Halloween spirit, Slender Man actually brings harm to his victims; ergo Jack is considered a more benevolent being, while Slender Man is generally malevolent. *Jack is generally social with the people of Halloweentown, and in most respects behaves like a normal person (with the exceptions related to his role of preparing for Halloween) while Slenderman seems to avoid social situations, only interacting with victims and those directly under his control. *Jack is shown to be highly optimistic, while in the few adaptions where Slenderman is given a personality, Slender Man is portrayed as pessimistic and/or loathing. Abilities *In the video-game spin-off Oogie's Revenge, Jack has a tentacle like weapon similar to those Slenderman possesses (see image at top of section for reference). Gallery Jack_skellington_meets_slender_man_by_rayneskellington-d5rk1tw.jpg|by RayneSkellington jack_skellington_meets_slender_man_by_alisagirard-d5ixj1o.png|by OdieFarber Jack_and_Slenderman_by_aelur.jpg|by aelur skellington_and_slender_man_by_abr215-d5g0r5f.png.jpg|by abr215 jack_and_slenderman_by_nayrouto-d4caw0w.jpg|by Nayrouto pound_it_by_catgirl123-d3fo65r.jpg|by catgirl123 burton-nightmare-before-christmas-31169988-500-300.gif slender_jack_by_rcbrock-d5joxwo.jpg|by RCBrock jack_skellington_is_slender_man__by_ladymarywolf-d5i23iz.jpg|by LadyMaryWolf invitation_by_enshroudedvixen-d3dp4tg.jpg|by EnshroudedVixen jack_s_idea_by_scurvypiratehog-d84kfx3.png.jpg|by Scurvypiratehog 366941_o.gif dont_look_behind_you_by_rcbrock-d5wcbrs.jpg|by RCBrock suprise_by_zteif-d4ee5qt.jpg|by Zteif tumblr_lptzuaBCWX1qm6oc3o1_500.gif halloween_went_stupendously_that_year_by_brookriver-d61ij6j.png.jpg|by BrookRiver Jack-jack-skellington-poster.jpg tumblr_m5bampvbE21qbbs8oo1_50.gif Jack Skellington .jpg Videos Nightmare Before Christmas - Jack's Lament HQ The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge Intro MMD Bloody Halloween (Jack Skellington & Slenderman) Watch Me Draw Nightmare Before Slender (Nightmare Before Christmas x Slender Man) The Nightmare Before Christmas - Poor Jack HQ Jack Skellington VS Oogie Boogie External Links *[http://the-nightmare-before-christmas.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Skellington Jack Skellington on the Nightmare Before Christmas Wiki] *Jack Skellington on the Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Popular Culture Category:Possible Influence Category:Gaming Category:Featured Article